


where we love

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke iho mai nei ko luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: AU. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett comes home to his wife and son after his adventures at the bottom of the Pacific, only to learn he's not the only one who's had an exciting day.





	where we love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to keep these so-called "canon" pieces less shippy, but I couldn't resist writing a cute little family snippet after today's episode. I hope you all enjoy!

Kono was in the backyard with Ivan when Steve arrived home that evening, watching as their one-year-old toddled about in the sand and beaming when he emitted an excited little squeal every few minutes. It wasn’t long until his attention was on something other than the sand between his toes, however. The very moment he caught sight of his father’s approach, he was off, his little legs carrying him as fast as he could possibly go.

“Hi, buddy,” Steve greeted, obviously just as thrilled to be in the little boy’s presence as Ivan was to be in his. “Hi, you,” he added after a moment, pressing a kiss to Kono’s cheekbone and smirking down at her when she playfully wrinkled her nose at him. “How are the two of you? Did you have a good day at the zoo?”

“We did, yeah,” Kono confirmed, standing from her seat and brushing her fingers against her husband’s arm as she made her way past. He followed after, Ivan still babbling excitedly and incoherently in his arms. “Although he _hated_ the rhinos. Well, he hated not being able to go in there and make friends with them,” she amended after a moment’s worth of consideration.

“Let’s not share that tidbit with Danny. He’ll blame my genes for it.” Steve set Ivan’s feet on the ground once they were inside, though he kept a close eye on the little boy as he toddled slowly into the living room and plopped down in front of his toys. After a moment, the little boy wandered over to his walker, and Steve picked him up and placed him in the seat, figuring it was a good way to keep his son occupied while they worked on dinner.

“Speaking of Danny,” Kono began, turning to her husband and raising a brow at the look on his face. “He called me earlier. I didn’t exactly get what he was saying, because he broke off every few seconds to call you an idiot, but I’m pretty sure it was something about you going miles under the Pacific without any oxygen? Does that sound familiar?”

“Well. Yes,” Steve admitted. “But I didn’t have much of a choice. I mean, three of our guys were down there, they were running out of oxygen, and the Coast Guard wasn’t going to get there in time. It had to be done.”

“Babe, you don’t have to defend yourself to me,” she assured him. “I’m not Grover or Danny. I accepted a long time ago that you’re occasionally insane, especially when it comes to the people you care about. I see no reason to waste your time by giving you a lecture that we both know is going to go in one ear and out the other. We both know you’d do the same thing again in a heartbeat if it was your only option.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed begrudgingly. “I would.”

“Yeah.” Kono flashed a sad smile as she reached into the fridge, hoping to locate the bottle of orange juice she’d had stored there for the better part of the past week. They really needed to drink the stuff before it went bad, and she supposed it paired as well as anything would with pan-seared chicken and homemade mac and cheese.

“Hey. Listen. I will do everything in my power to keep from having to put you or anyone else through what happened today again, all right?” Steve promised, drawing closer and wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. “I don’t mean to worry you.”

Kono gave up on finding the orange juice for the time being, instead lifting a hand to cover his as she leaned back slightly into him. “I know,” she murmured in response. “I know you don’t. It’s not like you can really help it, though. I worry about you whenever you go out there. I think it has to do with not being your backup.”

“Look, you know there’s always a spot open on the team,” Steve mentioned, not for the first time since she’d traded in her Five-O badge for the one first given to her by HPD almost eight years prior. “You’re free to take me up on that offer at any time.”

Kono shook her head against his shoulder. “I loved working with Five-O, but there’s a reason I left. Ivan’s got two parents walking into the line of fire on a daily basis. That can’t be avoided. But we shouldn’t be walking into the same fires, Steve. That’s not fair to him.”

“Ah, yes, I do remember you bringing something like that up,” Steve allowed. “My beautiful, brilliant, sensible wife.”

“One of us has to be,” she muttered teasingly, laughing when he growled against her hair and wrapped his arm more tightly around her. “Sorry, but you know it’s true.”

“I do,” Steve sighed, pressing a final kiss to her cheek and then releasing her. “And I get why you want to stick with Organized Crime, at least for now. I just miss seeing you at the office all day, that’s all.”

“You miss having someone who was willing to pick on Danny with you,” Kono corrected, glancing over at Ivan to make sure he was still playing safely in his walker. He hadn’t moved from the spot where he’d first arrived, too distracted by the toys in front of him.

“Well, yeah, that too,” Steve allowed, smirking at her. “But I miss you, too.”

“Yeah.” Kono sighed. “Well, I think everyone at my current office is probably going to be missing me in a few months, too, if it makes you feel any better.”

Steve eyed her confusedly, obviously not understanding the meaning behind the comment. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, in about eight months’ time, they’re going to have to do without me for at least six weeks,” she clarified, laughing quietly when his eyes continued to reflect his lack of understanding. “I’m pregnant,” she spelled out for him. “About eight weeks along, according to the doctor I saw earlier today.”

“Eight weeks?” Steve repeated, the news slowly sinking in. As soon as it did, however, his eyes snapped to hers. “We’re having another baby?”

“Yeah,” she laughed tearfully, barely holding back a squeal of surprise when he lifted her straight up into the air and spun her around the room half a dozen times. “All right, babe, growing another person here,” she reminded him gently.

“Right. Sorry.” He set her carefully on the ground. It was then that realization finally struck. “Wait a second. Why did you have to go to the doctor today?”

“I, uh, almost fainted at the zoo,” she admitted begrudgingly. “I made the mistake of telling Kelly, and she made me go.”

Steve exhaled heavily. “Good. I’m glad. I’m glad you’re good. That you both are. You’re both good, aren’t you?”

“We are,” she promised. “The baby’s healthy. I’m healthy. Everything’s perfect. All we have to do now is wait.”

Steve groaned dramatically at that, making her laugh again. “That was the worst part with Ivan.”

“It’ll probably be the worst part with this one, too,” she admitted. “But it’ll be worth it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he murmured, his lips meeting hers briefly. He beamed down at her as he pulled away, his eyes shining with that absolute adoration she so frequently saw in his gaze. It was something no one else seemed to be privy to. “It’ll be worth the wait.”

(Seven months and twenty-three days later, Joseph Cole McGarrett was born at Hawaii Medical Center. He weighed nine pounds, six ounces, measured just over eighteen inches long, and came out angry and pink. He was tied with his brother for the position of most beautiful baby his mother had ever seen. As soon as he let out his first cry, his parents were proven right. He was most definitely worth the wait, no matter how long it had been.)

**Author's Note:**

> "Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." - Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.


End file.
